


Poison tree

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I don't know how to end this please help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Cookies, Cookies, who sent the cookies. Whoever it is just knocked out National Cities GIrl of Steel.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers & Red Daughter | Linda Lee, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 17





	Poison tree

“Burning the midnight oil, Danvers?”

Kara started at the joking tone as she glances up from her half-finished article with a small shrug of her shoulders. “It’s the one for the holiday issue. I thought to get it done now so Snapper can’t yell too much.” In truth, she was hiding out at the office to avoid her empty apartment considering Alex sent a last-minute text canceling their sister's night. Not that Kara blamed her and had even offered to fly her older sister out to Gotham to shorten the trip, Alex had refused of course citing she needed the time to compose what she was going to say assuming Maggie even lets her in let along agrees to see her at all.

Jess gives a light smile in sympathy. “Well don’t work too hard.” She advises giving Kara’s desk a friendly tap with her knuckles “Even ace reporters like yourself need a break sometimes Kar.” She reminds setting down a saran-wrapped plate of homemade-looking Christmas cookies.

A nicely iced thought slight green-tinted snowman, a red, green, and blue striped Christmas ornament sporting a small icing made house of El chest and heavily green icing and sprinkled Christmas tree with its own ‘Super’ crest in place of the star on top that seemed to glow even in the low lights of the nearly empty office.

“Lena’s new assistant Eve or Tess or whatever her name is dropped these off for you earlier said Lena made them special but didn’t think you’d want them if she dropped them off herself.” Jess shrugs at Kara’s curious glance between the offering of sugary treats and Jess’s amused expression.

Kara’s heart sank like lead in her chest at the confession. “Thanks Jess.” She sighed sliding a pen behind her ear tugging the clear wrapped plate closer. The former L-Corp receptionist turned Kara Danvers personal assistant at CatCo gives a small shrug of her shoulders. “Between you and me I mean I know Lena is a genius and all, but I never thought she baked.”

“Well, it’s the holidays.” Kara argues with a wistful little smile as she traces her fingers over the carefully wrapped treats “It brings out a few hidden talents.”

“I guess so.” Jess sighs “Well I’ll see you tomorrow alright?”

Kara shakes her head leaning back in her chair “Just because I’ve been busy the last few days covering this Supergirl charity piece doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten I gave you the rest of the week off J.”

Jess’s smile turns mischievous “Oh yeah you did, didn’t you?”

Kara rolls her eyes at her friend’s playfulness admiring just how much their relationship has changed since she’d first stormed past her desk. How Lena had ever let her go was an absolute wonder. “Don’t stay too late Kara.” Jess smiles shrugging into her coat as she turned to leave.

“Happy Holidays Jess.” Kara calls after her giving her chair a playful spin as she listens to the other woman’s retreating footsteps before seedily finishing her task then closing out her computer and heading home for the day.

Alex wouldn’t want her sulking over their missed sister bonding time when she could be having fun herself catching up on one tv show or another or having fun typing up her “notes” on another article she’d been supposed to be interviewing on when she’d supposed to have conducted during her long lunch break with the cities ‘girl of steel’.

After all, everyone knows cookies go better with a tall, chilled glass of milk.

****

“I’m sorry sir you can’t---”

Even Lena shrinks back as the door rebounds from the wall at the force of the opening.

“It’s alright Tess,” Lena covers waving her nervous assistant off while an enraged looking Clark Kent storms right up to her desk. “and let's just hold all calls and reschedule all my remaining meetings for this afternoon, please.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” The curly-haired blonde says although why she was smiling like a cat who’d just been given fresh cream as the door swings closed was something of a puzzle. Unless. Well. Even Lena has noticed just how well-built and toned Kara’s cousin is so seeing him from the back is just as pleasing on the eyes as his front is. Heck, he even makes the fashion queen Cat Grant weak in the knees.

Yet as pleasing to the eyes as he was Lena still preferred his cousin to him storming into her office so early in the morning.

All that coiled power and control with the unknown ability to melt every wall Lena had built around herself even after finding out Kara’s most closely guarded secret.

As soon as the door clicked closed Clark swipes off his glass. His hands shaking so badly in his anger Lena was surprised they hadn’t been crushing to powder by now.

“Why?”

The question wasn’t the one she’d been expecting as Lena shakes herself from a few hopeful daydreams of the world’s other Kryptonian superhero storming into her office. “And before you pull any of that ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about’ nonsense.”

“Only because I _don’t_ know what you’re talking about.” Lena cuts in not backing down even an inch as Clark’s hands press flat onto the glass top of her desk. Already she can see tiny spiders’ web-like cracks around the edges of his fingers when he leans in. “So, if you’d care to enlighten---”

“Why the hell would you do that to Kara?”

“Kara?” just the way he said her name had Lena’s stomach twisting uncomfortably.

“Cut the bologna Luthor.” Clark snarls causing more threatening cracks in the top of Lena’s desk as his voice rises. “Why did you poison my cousin?” Lena was grateful she was still sitting down for that one considering her legs along with the rest of her body had gone completely numb at the accusation. “And stop denying it because Kara told us herself.”

Pained tears sting her eyes before Lena can hope to stall them. “What exactly did she say?” her voice far stronger than she really felt in the moment.

“Cookies, poisoned, Lena gave,” Clark lists off “Now answer my question Luthor why did you---”

“Again, just to clarify because you’re clearly not hearing me, I didn’t do anything to Kara. I haven’t even spoken with her in months.” Lena tells him willing her legs at least to cooperate as she gets to her feet matching Clark’s intimidating posture with her own boardroom honed skills. “And I sure didn’t give her any cookies when I know she’d prefer a huge holiday order of potstickers.”

She can see he still isn’t the least bit convinced by her repeated pleas of innocence, but he does break down just a little in the hard set of his shoulder falling into the open chair across the desk his hands rubbing over his face as he lets out a long breath.

“Take me to her.” Clark’s icy blue gaze snaps to hers but Lena is firm “take me to Kara.” She repeats backing away toward the balcony. She wasn’t a fan of flying but she knew it had to be the quickest way. “if you don’t take me, I’ll—” she doesn’t get to finish before she swept up in Superman’s strong grip and carried out into the clouds.

Again, thinking over how she prefers Kara’s arms to Clark’s.

****

“Honey?!?”

Lena doesn’t exactly feel comfortable letting go even after she was positive, they were back on solid ground. She didn’t need her eyes to know how they looked just by Lois’s accusing greeting.

Clark Kent still dressing in his boyish reporter attire complete with messenger bag tossed over one shoulder mush like he had been that first day he and Kara had come into Lena’s office touching down on the balcony of the DEO with Lena Luthor clinging onto him for dear life while prying to every deity she knew not that she kept the pitiful substitute for her morning breakfast of a triple shot espresso to wash down a dry tasting sugar cookie Tess said she made herself from making a returned trip up from her flipped stomach but that he was his far more appealing cousin.

“She wanted to come.” Clark soothes at least making sure Lena was somewhat steady on her feet before dropping his arms. “How’s Kara?”

Lena rolls her eyes at the way Lois grabs onto Clark’s hand as she leads the way from the balcony to the steps leading down into the small wing beside the main hub of the DEO. “No change but we did need to bring her temperature down again since you left.” Lois says shaking her head.

“Not even after---” Clark starts to ask but again his wife shakes her head in denial “we’re trying but she’s not responding to any of the transfusions.”

Clark’s free hand pounds into the closest wall in his frustration. The wall shudders at the impact but only crumbles a fraction of what Lena had been expecting when he pulls his fist back from the broken crater while Lois goes on “And as expected Alex isn’t taking that so well.” all three winces in sympathy but going by the slight tilt of his head Lena can guess ‘Superman’ is picking up on whatever the elder Danvers sister is up to at the moment.

“Thank Rao, Maggie is with her.” Clark sighs causing Lois to press just a little more against his side as they walked.

“Hang on Sawyer is back in town?”

Both reports glance back at her without breaking stride each with mirrored expressions of _‘seriously you had to ask’_ looks. “Alura and well you know _her_ are with her of course and J’onn is bringing Eliza as we speak.” Lois lists off then gives a playful grin as her free hand reaches up to trace the shell of Clark’s ear. “but I guess you already knew that.”

“Maybe but I still like it when you tell me.”

Lena rolls her eyes again at the back and forth knowing that Lois hadn’t been talking for his benefit at all but for hers. “What _her_? Who is _her?_ ” she demanded to know. They’d rounded the last corner into the small hallway she guessed housed the sickly Kryptonian she was accused of harming, but she wasn’t about to go in completely blind as to who else would be guarding the blonde hero.

“Hello, Lena.”

Lena staggers to a stop when the speaker side steps out into the hallway ahead of them.

Kara. It was Kara. But then why?

“You should rest Kal.”

It’s the way she says his name that gives her away.

“Red Daughter?” Lena gasps talking over Clark’s denying “I’ll rest when Kara wakes up.”

Kara’s blue eyes snap back toward Lena’s as her clenched jaw twitches in frustration at the title. “I prefer to be called Linda.” She corrects as her arms crossed tight over her front shifting in even more discomfort under the intensity of Lena’s stair, but she couldn’t make herself look away until she spies the real Kara past the glass front wall of the room.

Again, Lena was having flashes of that other fateful day she’d be summoned to help the fallen hero.

“Eliza and J’onn are back.” The voice Lena knew to be Alura says stepping into the hall herself with a calming hand now resting on Linda’s tensed arm.

Clark and Lois had slipped into Kara’s sick room both of them sitting close together on the floor across from the bed. The former with his head almost between his knees as he cries while Lois curls as close as she can get against his side rubbing his back in some semblance of comfort.

“But if she ingested it why haven’t you tried flushing out her lungs?” Lena suggests after only the briefest of glances at the comatose and intubated state of her once best friend. “Like for when humans have bad chest congestion.”

“We tried that first thing, but she kept going in and out of consciousness, so she wasn’t breathing deep enough for it to be helpful.” Maggie answers as she strides over keeping a tight grip on Alex’s hand when the reunited pair join Lena outside Kara’s room.

Alura had gone back inside to be with her daughter and upset nephew while Linda had gone to greet Eliza and Lena guesses update her on Kara’s condition.

“Alright, but have you found—”

“The kryptonite was laced in the icing of every one of the three cookies Jess said you dropped off for her with actual sugar-coated powered kryptonite in the sprinkles on the cookie tree, so what the hell Luthor.” Lena’s heart broke at the raw pain in the elder Danvers sister’s voice.

Maggie’s hand dropped Alex’s as the detective’s arms now slid around the agent’s waist not to resting her more just to hold her as Alex’s shoulders shook on her next broken shallow breath. Alex turns into the embrace hiding her traitor tears against the cop’s strong shoulder.

“Hang on Jess said _I_ made those cookies?” Lena clarifies “and you believed her? Ladies aside from boiling water for tea my cooking skills are about as good as yours Alex.”

“I talked with Jess myself earlier today.” Maggie explains her tone all business while her hands rubbed soothing circles on Alex’s back. “She said your new assistant--.”

“Eve.” Lena offers already feeling a headache pulsing behind her eyes as her unfocused gaze once again lands on Kara.

Maggie nodes letting out the smallest of happy sighs when Alex’s fingers wind into her hair. “anyway, Jess said that the plate of cookies the woman brought where to be given to Kara on your orders as kind of a peace offering gift to start to clear up all the bad blood between you the last few months, so Jess took them and ultimately delivered them to Kara.”

“Nia and Brainy are with her now.” Linda nodes rejoining the conversation. “She’s not taking this well.”

“You’re not pulling a switch Lin it’s too dangerous.” Alex interrupts her head still firmly nuzzled against the crook of Maggie’s shoulder.

Linda gives one of Kara’s puppy-like pouts at the scold in the tone but nodes in answer to it all the same.

“Alright put the pout away we have work to do.” Lena announces already slipping off the jacket of what Kara had once jokingly caller her three-part‘ power suite’ as she heads into her friend’s room leaving the thing draped over the chair closest to the sickly Kryptonian’s bedside. Her heels soon followed as Lena pulls her hair tighter into its ponytailed state finally finishing her look by rolling up the sleeves of her pressed white blouse to her elbows.

“Let’s get to work then.” Alex agreed still keeping a tight grip on Maggie’s hand as she led the way into an adjoining lab.


End file.
